Sparkling Angels in Snow
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: Toris is in pain and a stranger finds him.. Implied Lithuania/Poland, Russia/Lithuania


_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need_

Toris Lorinaitis was alone, freezing to death and his mind was slowly numbing. People walked by him, never noticing him it seemed, never caring it seemed; Toris watched them without a thought, a hope, a care. The snow around his body, barely covered by baggy jeans a simple blue shirt and an old dark green jacket, was slowly stopping his blood flow, despite the red liquid already leaving him from his head, matting his beautiful light brown hair that was mess on his head and reached to his shoulders.  
He blinked finally after a while, a thought returning and invading his mind completely, or actually a memory; someone screaming at him, a blonde boy glaring at him angrily, Toris feeling hurt, more hurt than his wound made him feel, running, running, being chased and.....  
He started to cry, though his tears were frozen quickly, his heart though freezing hurting even more; he closed his eyes, speaking a single name before losing consciousness. "Feliks....."  
Without him knowing someone picked him up, cradling him in their arms, then watched away.

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear_

Toris felt warm suddenly, very warm, and felt two arms wrapped around him and holding him close. He felt something wrapped around his head and the bleeding was stopped he thought; someone was humming a song, a beautiful and lulling song, a calming but haunting song.  
He opened his eyes and made a soft waking sound, looking around; he was in a living room it seemed, with a roaring fire feet away. There was a strange air to the room and though it felt as if he should be afraid, he just couldn't. He liked the feeling in a way, it was nice.  
"aw you're awake, da?" the humming stopped and Toris looked up to see the person who was holding him and apparently had been humming.

_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore you apart_

The person, the man, was much bigger than him, with slightly messy dull yellow hair and violet eyes that both calmed and frightened him; he was smiling gently, innocently, and a white scarf was wrapped around his neck. He moved one arm from around Toris to move some of the smaller boys hair out of his face, "you looked so cute asleep in the snow, da; I couldn't help but pick you up, though your head wound worried me; I'm glad you're okay."  
The man had a strange, slightly heavy accent, Russian Toris believed; it made him blush a bit before he spoke, his voice sounding a bit strange to him actually, "really? Um, thanks...."  
"no thanks needed," the man said still smiling, "my name is Ivan by the way, Ivan Braginski."

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn into real  
You broke a promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

Toris hummed the song as he wondered around the big old house, wearing a white apron over his clothes as he dusted old pictures and artworks. It was strange to him, how a month could have passed by so quickly and oddly....so happily. Ivan had taken him in and taken care of him, smiled so kindly at him and been so loving when it came to treating the boys wound; even with in his past, Toris didn't ever remember being treated so nicely. The Lithuanian felt like he could trust the Russian man; no, not that much older, so if Toris was a boy, then so was Ivan whether he was bigger or not.  
He sighed, confused by his own thoughts, and dusted off a rather nice looking picture; it had Ivan in it, much younger, with two girls behind him. One was older, not old enough to be his mother but possibly his sister; the other was actually even younger than Ivan, a cute little child with platinum blonde hair and a happy grin. They all looked happy and something in Ivan's own sweet child-like smile felt much more real than his current one.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

Toris found himself staring at the picture, lightly touching Ivan's image in it before a familiar voice sounded softly, seductively in his ear; "Toris, what are you looking at?"  
He pulled himself from the picture and turned in time for Ivan to put an arm around his waist and tilt his head up to face his own, fingering his chin lightly; Toris blushed, "just an old picture of you, Ivan."  
Ivan looked over the boy at the picture then smiled his innocent smile, though Toris had started to suspect something else behind it, before leaning down closer to him, his voice low and ever-gentle, "aw; I was a cute child, da?"  
Toris nodded, taking a deep breath, "who are the girls in the picture?"  
Something in the larger boy's eyes changed; saddened really. Still he didn't let go nor did his smile slip, "my sisters, they are both dead."  
Toris frowned and reached up to touch Ivan's cheek comfortingly, "oh.....I'm sorry, I didn't know...."  
Ivan shook his head, "net, you did nothing wrong, Toris my friend, it was so long ago it no longer bothers me, really. Come let's go have some food, its lunchtime."

_Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

Toris was not convinced of Ivan's being okay with the topic but it was dismissed from his mind after Ivan lightly kissed him upon the lips then took his hand from his cheek and led him off to the dining room; he was always confused by how Ivan could do that, kiss him then walk off with or without him, dismiss such topics away. But it wasn't so bad in some ways; he was happy to feel wanted in any way, especially after his Feliks' rejection, so he let Ivan do as he wished.  
They arrived in the room to find food already prepared and ready to be consumed; Toris smiled when he saw they were all his favorite foods. Ivan always seemed so willing to make Toris happy.  
He looked up at Ivan with a happy smile, one that the Russian was more than glad to return, then was pulled along to a chair; Ivan sat down and Toris expected to have his hand let go of but instead he was pulled over and was placed upon Ivan's lap. He blushed even more but found his legs didn't wish to move; it was just like that first night a month prior, Ivan even put his arms around the Lithuanian again like that day.  
"Ivan," he said softly, shyly, only to have the other set his head upon Toris' shoulder and look at him.  
"da?"  
"y-you don't need to hold me you know."

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

Ivan smiled, "aw but I like to; please, just let me do this alright?"  
Toris looked away at the food, too shy to look directly at the other boy but nodded in defeat; Ivan reached out and grabbed a fork, handing it to Toris, "here."  
He looked at it then smiled a bit himself, taking the utensil and starting to eat; it was odd how hungry he'd gotten since breakfast a few hours prior. He ate and noticed Ivan didn't; he offered some and the larger boy smiled before eating the morsel offered. He resembled a child doing that; Toris couldn't help but chuckle a bit at it and Ivan looked at him, purple eyes staring through him before he kissed the boy behind one ear. Toris immediately stopped chuckling as shivers, good ones not bad, ran through him and he shook a bit, clenching the fork in his hand and closing his eyes; Ivan rather favored that reaction and did it again, this time a little lower.  
"Ivan," Toris whined a bit, setting the utensil down to grab Ivan's arm as his neck started to be kissed repeatedly, "ah, I-I-Ivan.....wh-what.....oh..."  
"the food is good, da," Ivan said before licking Toris' neck, causing the boy to let out a moan, "but I prefer the meal before me right here; you can't possibly understand how much I've wanted to do this, really you can't."  
Toris moaned more then gripped the arm, trying to move it; Ivan allowed it and the boy pulled from Ivan's lips only to turn himself around so he was straddling the Russian. Ivan saw something very welcome in the smaller boys eyes; longing, yearning, wanting to be loved and to do whatever it was that Ivan was wanting to do. Whatever his old boyfriend had done to him, Ivan was hoping to make it up to him; Toris was, after all, his now.

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn into real  
You broke a promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

Once more Toris was running, scared for his life, for himself. The streets of the city were all too unfamiliar; how long had it been since he'd been outside? Still he tried to maneuver them, his bare feet hurting as they ran along the concrete sidewalks and tar roads; above a solemnly dark sky, foretelling storms, watched over him. How could he had been so stupid, so naive, so believing that Ivan would never hurt him when everyone seemed only interested in doing just that; hurting him.

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

For six months he'd lived in bliss with Ivan, been so happy, been loved; the Russian boy had taken him in when he was hurt and rescued him, he'd treated his wounds and healed his heart and took only Toris' love as payment. They had become close, so close it could almost be called being one, and so many times, every time Ivan kissed his neck or held him in his arms or whispered sweet soft words into his ear or caressed Toris' body, he'd believed that Ivan would never hurt him; not Ivan, not his beloved Russian, not the man with the innocent, slightly sad smile and the beautiful violet eyes.  
But he had, and now the Lithuanian was scared.

_This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give you reason why  
You could have chosen a different path in life_

His footsteps echoed a bit as he ran, hearing Ivan's bootsteps right behind; he panicked and took a drastic turn, going straight into an alleyway. A dead end. A soon to be dead Toris; he paled then turned away to watch Ivan walk in. No not run, or stomp; calmly walk over to him. That familiar smile, now so obviously cruel, was back as he came over and stroked Toris' cheek, "Toris, why did you run away, I was so worried."  
He couldn't speak, he was so scared; that strong hand with its masterful fingers kept stroking Toris' cheek though he could have sworn he felt Ivan's nails run over his skin, so close to scratching. Toris didn't mean to but tears formed in his eyes; Ivan noticed and cooed, leaning towards him, "Toris, my lovely, you're crying, but why?"  
He licked away the tears, causing Toris' heart to leap; no, he thought, he couldn't let Ivan do that again, let him make Toris' body quake and want him. He closed his eyes, thinking of Feliks; the blonde had come for him, come to apoligize to him, to say for once he was sorry, that he'd never hurt Toris again if only he'd come home. He thought of the look of truthful pain on his friends face as he asked him to return; Toris thought of how happy he'd been.....then how dead Feliks had been suddenly, laying face down on the floor, his blood pooling around his head and body; oddly Ivan with his metal pipe had given Feliks the same kind of wound the Polish boy had given Toris. He thought of Ivan's face, part happy, part a cold sort of anger, and his voice; "but Toris is going to stay with me, I can't let you take him away..."

_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn into real  
You broke a promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

Toris opened his eyes again, crying again as he spoke, looking at Ivan, "y-y-you killed Feliks, you killed him...."  
"but he was a bad person; he hurt you before, he nearly killed you," Ivan said frowning, "and then he tried to take you from me, I had to."  
"you didn't need to kill him!" Toris exclaimed angrily, hurt, "Feliks was my friend, Ivan!"  
"he hurt you-"  
"he didn't mean to! He promised he'd do better, he promised! You killed him!"  
Ivan didn't answer at first, just listened to Toris as he yelled and screamed at him, angry, hurt; his best friend was dead because of him, because he had to fall in love with a psychopath.  
"you're a murderer! You're evil! You probably killed Natasha and-" but before he could finish that sentence, something snapped in Ivan, something horrible; a gleam in his eyes and the smile returned before both hands went around Toris' throat, cutting off the poor boys ability to breathe.  
He struggled for air as Ivan lifted him off his feet, his hands going to Ivan's to try and dislodge them; Toris could only make choking sounds for a while before those stopped and his hands limply fell from Ivan's; his eyes closed slowly.

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

Ivan was humming again as he held Toris in his arms again, the boy looking so peacefully asleep; Ivan sat in the alleyway with his back against the wall, stroking the Lithuanian's hair softly, "don't worry, Toris, I forgive you for what you said; I know you'd never say that, I know you know I loved my sisters. When you wake up though I'll make that blonde boy's death up to you; we'll go see the sunflowers together, I'm sure they're blooming soon. For now just sleep, da? You're probably dreaming that you're where my sweet Natasha and Aneki are."

Veneziano:.......  
Kiku:.......  
Alfred:.......  
Arthur:......  
Toris*runs off without a word*  
Ivan*smiles* what a nice story. Now everyone please review; I'm sure you want to, da?  
Veneziano: the song....is "Angels".....by Within Temptation......I'm sorry, Toris......


End file.
